


i'm gonna get myself in fighting trim

by gloriousmonsters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's there, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Power Dynamics, half Uchiha Danzo, is it breathplay if it's like in a threatening context, just take the fic OK i don't know, like it's There..... but it's not really discussed, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/pseuds/gloriousmonsters
Summary: Konoha was never built; the Uchiha clan struggles under the leadership of Kagami's father. Until a low-ranked spy offers Kagami a chance at taking his father's position.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka: I was thinking about how my half Uchiha Danzo headcanon would play with a situation where Konoha didn't happen and wrote this really fast 
> 
> head's up: the mentioned rape + incest is in regard to Kagami's father (Kaito) abusing him, it's completely offpage and never gone into in detail but it's mentioned a few times.

Kagami didn’t sense the Ghost approaching, or hear anything more than the wind among the leaves. His first hint that he wasn’t alone in the clump of trees he’d specifically retreated to for solitude was someone politely clearing their throat. 

He got the boy behind him up against a tree, kunai against his throat, before he processed that he wasn’t resisting. Blinking, he processed a messy crisscross scar and silver-brown eyes, and a breath of recognition left his lips. 

“Kagami-sama,” the Ghost said, calm like he didn’t have a knife to his windpipe. “I apologize for disturbing you.”

Kagami dropped the kunai and his sharingan and took a step back, eyeing him warily. “You don’t sound regretful.”

He’s scouring his brain for what he knows about the Ghost, trying to calculate the likelihood that he’s a spy for Kaito. He can’t recall his real name, because all he’s heard is the nickname for so long; he can recall his parents, Uchiha Suzume and Shimura Hisoka, the Iga-ryu deserter who’d died several years ago. He knows the whispers that Suzume should have left the child by the road to die, but Hisoka had not tolerated the tradition. He knows what the Ghost does—or more accurately, what he used to do. Vanish, like his father. The only thing he was good for, with his stunted chakra system, was spying, but he had done that masterfully. With his nondescript hair and eyes, he could pass as a Senju or a Nara or a handful of other clans; with his quiet chakra, he could go unnoticed by sensors if he didn’t stray too close. He’d done well for himself, the last few years. 

Until, well, a few months ago. He’d been caught, and the Nara that had caught him had carved a distinctive wound into his face, and healed it very carefully—just enough for the flesh to knit together and scar, impossible to heal cleanly. 

The Ghost’s just been watching him for a minute, his eyes bright, as if he’s satisfied some question to himself. “I imagine you came out here to be alone,” he said. “Get away from your father.”

“And why’d you come out here?”

The Ghost smiled slightly. “To get away from your father.” He sank down, seating himself on one of the low rocks in the clearing. “And my grandfather, arguing as usual. Isao keeps trying to act as if he has power in your father’s council. He seems convinced it will come true if he wishes it enough.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “You should speak of your grandfather with more respect.”

The Ghost shrugged slightly. “I mean no disrespect. But we’re very different. I think it’s far better to have power and be perceived as powerless than to appear strong while your position crumbles beneath you.”

Kagami frowned. “You’re getting at something.” 

“Yes.”

“Well, get to it. Do I look like a sage that has nothing better to do than talk in riddles?” He gestured, frustrated. “And for Susanoo’s sake, tell me your name. I can’t recall it.”

He’d expected him to be insulted, but the Ghost just looked pleased. “Danzou.” He gave a tiny dip of his head. Rather less than due to the son of the clan head. 

“Well, Danzou, what point are you working your way toward?”

Danzou looked sideways at him, his faint smile finally dropping. “Your father’s power is waning. Slowly, but I’m sure of it. The council is growing tired of his demands.”

Kagami laughed. “That, I know. Although I promise you it cannot wane fast enough to suit me.”

“Your position is threatened as well. What if he is challenged, you do nothing, and he wins? I can only imagine his fury if he realizes you are less loyal than you pretend.”

“Do you hold that over my head? He’s never liked you, G—Danzou. I doubt he’ll accept any information you offer.”

“I’m not trying to blackmail you, idiot,” Danzou snapped. “I’m trying to tell you I can help kill your father and make you clan head.”

Kagami blinked, first processing the tone—it had been a long time since anyone but his father had spoken that way to him—and then the words. “What?”

Danzou pushed himself off the rock, getting up. “There are a few others with ideas in their heads, but nobody has made concrete plans yet. You’re well-liked, despite your father. There are those who would support you if you claimed the position.”

“I… what?”

“I have my own connections, and most importantly, I can give you information. Between the two of us, we should be able to take down your father before he destroys his own position completely.” Danzou turned to face him. “Well?”

Kagami said the first thing that came into his head, which was, “You’re insane.”

“How so?”

“Kaito barely lets me out of his sight. If I were plotting against him—” 

“If you had someone else to do things for you, to work in the shadows, it could be accomplished. Hence my offer.” He extended his hand. “Will you accept it?”

Kagami stared at his hand. There had to be some catch. Or—He let out a huff of understanding. “You’re seeking to secure yourself a new position.”

Danzou tilted his head to the side. “I’m not pretending to do this out of the goodness of my heart, Kagami-sama. A fire can’t burn on nothing, and neither of us can keep our places in the clan without securing them.” He took a step closer. “We may fall from different heights, but I think each of us has equally far to fall. But a great deal to gain, if we act.”

Kagami looked down at Danzou’s hand, still extended. He thought about the tents pitched under the early stars, his father’s among them. Kaito’s waiting anger; the clan’s silent, restless displeasure. Kaito’s unwelcome touch on his skin. The endless war he had no say in fighting. All immutable facts of life. 

He took Danzou’s hand and they dissolved into instability.

“If this goes wrong,” he said, “I’m blaming it all on you and killing you myself.”

“If this goes wrong,” Danzou said, “I doubt your father will let you beat him to it.”

He held Kagami’s hand for just a breath too long, and when he dropped it he reached out and touched his shoulder, with a smile as brief and searing as the flash of light off a blade. “I think,” he said, “we have a better chance than you believe.”

Kagami’s heart stuttered, and he tried to ignore it.  _ You’ve kept your head around prettier faces than his, _ he told himself.  _ Don’t lose it now.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost more a second fic in a sequence rather than the second chapter to this considering the time jump, but listen. i don't have the energy to make a whole other fic entry and summary. enjoy

Hours earlier, he stood over his father’s corpse and lit the lantern outside the clan head’s tent, and by that light challenged anyone who wished to step forward. He’d stood alone in the lantern glow, feeling the appraising and approving eyes of the council, but looking for one thing. Danzou, outside the light of any of the lamps, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. When he’d seen Kagami looking, he’d simply nodded. Kagami had thought, dazed from adrenaline and joy,  _ we’ve won.  _ One of the elders had stepped forward to tell Kagami the clan would follow him, acknowledge him as their lord and caretaker.

Now he stood in the shadows of the main tent, and turned his head at a rustle of cloth he knew Danzou intentionally made. 

“Clear?” he asked.

“We’re alone, except for two guards. They’re mine.” It’s the simple way Danzou says it, conveys that power, that sent a shiver down Kagami’s spine. “They won’t speak of anything they hear.”

His fingertips, cool and dry, traced down the back of Kagami’s neck. He’s in his blind spot. Kagami closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and rubbed his hands together in front of him. “It was easy,” he said. “In the end, it was so easy to kill him.”

“Because of me.” Danzou’s voice was still quiet, utterly sure. “His death was my gift to you. And the acceptance of the clan, the lack of other challengers.”

Kagami thinks about saying,  _ I am now your lord and you’re still talking like you have me in the palm of your hand.  _ He considers that the wisest thing to do, now, would be to kill Danzou. He had the power, now. He could manage from here on his own. Leaving him alive was an invitation for Danzou to use the power he held over him. Any true Uchiha, any man who deserved to lead them, would view that as an unforgivable sign of weakness.

He says it aloud, like that would make it real. “I should have you killed.”

Danzou gives an odd, sharp laugh. “My mother should have killed me. I should have been left by the side of the path, for the wolves and crows.” His fingertips rest on the back of Kagami’s neck now, the touch light but possessive. “But she took pity on me. She told my father he had to forbid it. And ever since, I have fought to survive.” He paused, and added, “I have become quite good at it.”

Kagami turns his head, just a fraction, just enough to get Danzou in the corner of his eye. He doesn’t awaken his sharingan, not yet. He tells himself he’s being cautious. “If I were to order you killed, how would you stop me?”

Danzou tilts his head, considering. Then he kicks Kagami’s feet out from under him.

It happens fast enough, not a breath between stillness and motion, that Kagami actually hits the floor. He twists, trying to leap back up, but Danzou follows him down and slams a knee into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. By the time he’s collected his scattered thoughts enough to think,  _ fireball,  _ Danzou’s got him pinned, straddling his body with a forearm across Kagami’s throat and his free hand over Kagami’s eyes. Kagami moves and he leans down, putting his bodyweight into his strangling arm, making the darkness behind Kagami’s eyes spark with color and his head swim.

Kagami, with an effort, lets himself go still, and Danzou releases the pressure. He stays in position, though, leaning over Kagami, his breath harsh and quick against his cheek. 

“You aren’t going to get rid of me,” he says. “I’m the reason you’re here in this tent, and I’m the reason you’re on your back because you challenged me, and not because your father likes your pretty face.” 

Kagami let out an involuntary hiss of breath. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew. Anyone could see it, and I see more than most.” Danzou’s voice grew quieter, almost sympathetic. “It’s one of the reasons I thought you’d like a chance to kill him. There were other choices I could have made, but you seemed like the best option.”

Kagami spat out an unsteady laugh. “And now?”

Danzou is silent for a moment. Then he uncovers Kagami’s eyes, and Kagami blinks up at him, confused enough to not reignite his sharingan. Danzou looks down at him coolly, unafraid. “You’re threatening me because you feel like you should,” he says. “You’re afraid. Fine. Rest assured I need you almost as much as you need me. You think the clan would ever accept a half-breed spy as their leader? I need someone who is worthy in their eyes. However,” and he leaned forward a little, increased the pressure just enough to make Kagami’s breath come hard, “without me, you would have lived and died in your father’s power. Remember that. I can always start looking for someone to challenge you.”

Kagami sucks in a difficult breath. “So now I live and die in your power?”

Danzou tilts his head to the side, smiles just a little. “Isn’t that preferable?”

Preferable, Kagami thinks, but not quite accurate. There’s something you’re not saying. And another part of him thinks, this is your one chance. He’s underestimating you, you can kill him now.

And before he can decide whether Danzou’s wrong or completely right about what he’s capable of doing, Danzou’s eyes go dark. He shifts his hands, puts one on Kagami’s throat and balances himself with the other against the ground as he leans down until their faces are not an inch apart. 

He says, “I’d prefer not to replace you.”

Kagami can practically hear every ancestor of his bloodline cursing his name as he closes his eyes and parts his lips, and moans softly when Danzou kisses him.

Danzou breaks the kiss after a moment, breathing hard, and Kagami shifts against the ground trying to chase after him, mouth open and wanting. Danzou makes a muffled sound, almost a growl, and his hand goes up from Kagami’s throat to seize a handful of his hair instead, pinning his head back against the ground. He kisses him again, deeper and harder, until Kagami is having a hard time remembering how they wound up on the ground in the first place. 

He’s not like Kaito. Kaito would be mumbling words of praise by now, saying things like  _ beautiful, my precious son,  _ telling him how much he loved him as he forced his way inside Kagami or guided his mouth down to his cock. He never asked for things; he didn’t like to even welcome the possibility of being refused. 

Danzou is straightforward, blunt. Danzou breaks the second kiss to say, businesslike even though his voice is hoarse, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Kagami groans. “You’re so smart, you figure it out.”

“No.” Danzou’s breath ghosts over his lips. “Ask me for it if you want it.”

He’s got his knee between Kagami’s legs at this point; Kagami lifts his hips, trying to grind against his thigh, but Danzou pins him down more firmly. “Ask, Kagami. Haven’t I given you everything you’ve asked for until now?”

Kagami wheezed with half-bitter laughter. “You’ve given me everything you offered me to begin with.You didn’t make me beg for it before.”

“I didn’t think I could, before.”

Kagami shudders involuntarily as Danzou brushes his lips against the side of his jaw, with just a suggestion of teeth. “And now?”

He feels Danzou’s mouth curve against his skin, but his tone is calm. “If you don’t beg for it, Kagami, I’ll leave and you can spend the rest of the night convincing yourself you want me dead.”

Kagami exhaled shakily. “And after that?”

“I’ll carry on with making you what you are,” Danzou says. “You’ll make your way through the first few days of heading the clan without me, until you screw up so badly you turn to me for help again.” He presses a mockingly gentle kiss to the side of Kagami’s neck. “We’ll make a good team, you on the stage and I, in the shadows, pulling your strings.”

“And?”

“And eventually, you’ll beg me to fuck you, and I will, but only after making you beg pardon for each and every one of the days you pretended to not want me. So I suggest—” and he shifted slightly, just enough to free Kagami’s hips for a little motion, “you skip to that part of the story.”

The tent roof arches above him when he looks up, so familiar and so strange from this vantage point. He thinks about sending Danzou away, and he thinks about trying to jerk off alone in the room where he can still feel Kaito’s presence clinging to every surface, and he thinks about the way his stomach had twisted and his treacherous knees had gone weak the first time Danzou smiled at him and touched his shoulder. Danzou’s got a definite advantage. But if Kagami accepts this as the game, he knows all too well how to play it. 

Not that he’s ever wanted it like this. That’ll make it interesting. 

Still, it’s with the ease of long practice he finally lets himself relax, looks up at Danzou through his eyelashes, and breathes, “Please, fuck me.”

Danzou’s face does something complicated, running through about a dozen emotions—and lust, which Kagami isn’t sure about whether it counts as an emotion—before settling into a half-smile of grudging admiration. 

Then he gets up, releasing Kagami’s hair, and turns toward the door. 

Kagami shoves himself up on his elbows, mouth falling open with shock. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

Danzou looks down at him, face back in its usual unimpressed mask. “Leaving.”

Kagami pushed himself up to his knees, angry at himself now for how his thighs are trembling with tension, his cock throbbing between his legs. “You said—”

“I said you’d have to ask me for it, Kagami. Beg me for it. I meant I wanted to know if you truly wanted it.” He went to the tent door, glancing back over his shoulder. “I’m not interested in theatrics.”

Kagami gapes at him. 

“Sleep well, Kagami-sama,” Danzou says, tone respectful even as his eyes brazenly met Kagami’s. “We’ll have much to do tomorrow.”

He’s got to be bluffing, Kagami thinks. 

Then Danzou is gone, and Kagami sits up furious for two hours before giving in and jerking himself off, twisting a hand in his own hair and muffling his whimpers in the blanket, thoughts of Kaito drowned briefly by the memory of Danzou’s arm against his throat. 


End file.
